pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids Station IDs (2013-)
In 2013, PBS Kids rebranded. Since then, a lot of station IDs have been made and used. This is a list of all of them. Station List (arranged in alphabetical order) Alabama Public Television: Teal Background, Amusement Park, Space, Monkey in Space (Birthday Clubs Only) Hawaii Public Television: Bus, Cuckoo Clock, Water Slide, Rock Band, Bowling, KAET in Phoenix: Safari Kentucky Educational Television: Egypt, Kite, Space, Under the Sea KLRU in Austin: Camping, Egypt, Safari KLVX in Las Vegas: Local, Space KPBS in San Diego: Birdhouse, Camping, Egypt, Playground, Safari KQED/KQET/KQEH in San Francisco/San Jose/Watsonville: Busy City, Safari, Plateau, Under the Sea KSMQ in Austin: Under the Sea KTCA/KTCI in Minneapolis: Birdhouse, Plateau WBGU in Bowling Green: Camping, Safari WEDU in Tampa: Busy City, Cereal, Egypt, Vending Machine WGBH in Boston: Busy City, Plateau, Safari, Sledding, Surfing, Underwater, WGBY in Springfield: Vending Machine, Garden, Underwater, Space, Plateau, Local, Outside of City, Vines, Geyser, Safari, Camping, Kite, Race Car, Pipeline, Mini Golf, Flowers, Bus, WGTE in Toledo: Local, Bus, WHYY in Philadelphia: Local WKAR in East Lansing: Safari, Teal Background, Outside of City, Garden, Kite, Underwater, Sledding, Playground Construction, Local, Surfing, Camping, Vines, Geyser, Couch, Birdhouse, Cereal, Vending Machine, Water Balloons, WNED/WBFO in Buffalo/Toronto: Camping, Plateau, Safari, Garden, Rock, Underwater, Space, Dogs, WNET in New York City: Birdhouse, Bus, Lava, Space, Garden, Dogs, Local, Outside Of The City, Water Balloons, WOSU/WPBO in Columbus: Birdhouse, Kite, Space, Surfing, Water Balloons, Playground Construction, Vines, Lava, Race Car, Geyser, Vending Machine, WPSU in Altoona: Birdhouse, Cereal, Couch, Lava, Pearl, Space, Plane WTVS in Detroit: Water Balloons WUFT in Gainesville: Local WUSF (Now WEDQ) in St. Petersburg: Local WVIZ in Cleveland: Busy City, Couch, Lava, Purple Squares and Circles, Rectangle, Safari, Cereal WYIN in Gary: Cereal, Couch, Egypt, Geyser, Lava New Jersey Television: Cereal, Pearl WSKG/WSKA in Binghamton/Corning: Local WFWA in Fort Wayne: Penguins, Sledding, Safari, Plateau, Surfing, Blue Background, Playground Construction, Underwater, Camping, Beach, Vines, Teal Background, Kite, New Hampshire PBS: Plane, Safari, Sledding, Underwater WNPT in Nashville: Birdhouse, Space, Couch, Egypt, Geyser, Cereal, Pearl, Safari, Lava, Cuckoo Clock, Beach, Collage Background, Vending Machine, Bowling, Frogs, Pipeline, Race Car, Water Balloons, Flower, Mini Golf, Water Slide, Red Background, Monkey in Space, Cow in Space, Dogs, Kite, Vines, Plane, Penguins, Camping, Outside of City, Plateau, Playground, Telephone Wires, Volcano, Fishbowl, Art Room, Living Room, Purple Background, Teal Background, Blue Background, Violet Background, North Pole, Acorns, Frogs, Music Room, Garden, Cars, WQED in Pittsburgh: Local Maryland Public Television: Vending Machine, Dogs, Water Balloons, Race Car WLJT in Jackson (Tennessee): Local, Living Room WCTE in Cookeville: Local WUCF in Orlando: Outside of City, Bowling, Penguins, WSRE in Pensacola: Cereal, Couch, Birdhouse, Cuckoo Clock, Bowling, Water Slide, Geyser, Pearl, Lava, Egypt, Space, Vending Machine, Bus, Rock Band, Water Balloons, Local, Mini Golf WFSU/WFSG in Tallahassee/Panama City: Local, Train WPBT in Miami: Local KLCS in Los Angeles: Local, Safari KERA in Dallas: Local KSPS in Spokane: WKNO in Memphis: Local, Train WBRA in Roanoke: Local UNC-TV (University of North Carolina Public Television): Local West Virginia Public Broadcasting: Local ETV (South Carolina Educational Television): Local WSJK/WKOP in Sneedsville/Knoxville: Local WETA in Washington, D.C.: Local, Underwater, Safari, Red Background Ozarks Public Television: Safari, Cereal, Lava, Red Background, Underwater, Pipeline, Telephone Wires, WFUM in Flint: KCPT in Kansas City: Geyser, Pipeline, WMHT in Schenectady: Plateau, Sledding, KCTS in Seattle: Local, Blue Background, Purple Background, WSBE in Rhode Island: Rock Band, Local WPTD/WPTO in Dayton: Local KOCE in Huntington Beach: Kite, Blue Background, Teal Background, Lava, WPBA in Atlanta: Local, Safari WYCC in Chicago: Local WIPB in Muncie: Beach WJCT in Jacksonville: Local KVPT in Fresno: Geyser, Cereal, Couch, Vending Machine, Birdhouse, Egypt WTIF in Harrisburg: Playground, Outside of the City, WLVP in Peoria: Telephone Poles Iowa Public Television: Local Louisiana Public Broadcasting: Teal Background KNCT in Benton: Local WTIU in Bloomington: Local WCTI in Chattanooga: Local Georgia Public Broadcasting: Local, Egypt, Race Car, Underwater, Water Slide, WNIN in Evanstown: Local Wisconsin Public Television: WCET in Cincinnati: WXXI in Rochester: Local WXEL in Bad Axe: Local WCNY in Syracuse/Utopia: Local WPBS in Northern New York: Local WMVS in Milwaukee: Garden, Space, Underwater, Camping WTTW in Chicago: Blue Background, Teal Background, Surfing, Frogs, Red Background, Underwater KVCR/KJPT in San Bernardino/Moreno Valley: Geyser, Couch, Egypt, Space, Cereal, Pearl, Lava, Pipeline, Vending Machine, Water Balloons, KTWU in Topeka: Busy City, Lava, Connecticut Public Television: Local WFYI in Indianapolis: Yellow Background KDBI in Denver: Local WLIW in Garden City: Playground Construction WNEO/WEAO in Alliance/Akron: Local Prairie Public Broadcasting: Vending Machine, Safari, South Dakota Public Broadcasting: Lava, Water Balloons, Birdhouse, Local, Outside of City, OETA: Local WVIA in Scranton: Dogs, Local Oregon Public Broadcasting: Pipeline, Dogs, Telephone Wires, Camping, Main IDs Geyser Dot, Dee, and Del go to see a geyser, while throwing camping supplies into a crater. They wait for a geyser to erupt, but geyser erupts under their camping supplies, setting their camp up. 3175F95C-9535-448D-82F8-1799CC8724BF.jpeg|WKAR (2018) 256A5EA7-56B2-42CD-BC51-A8ADEC273FC5.jpeg|WYIN (2015) 342E7074-B454-43E0-B02D-AEAAE3AD34B2.jpeg|WOSU (2017) 63ADB635-2E86-4303-A788-6A439007A579.png|WGBY (2016) 1C3889FB-F389-4690-8F3F-6F67EB7D76B8.png|KCPT (2018) CG.png|WSRE (2018) Birdhouse Dot, Del, and Dee build and furnish a birdhouse. File:Screenshot_2017-02-25-01-00-47.jpg|KPBS (2014) File:Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-45-07.png|KTCA/KTCI (Low quality; 2016) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-09-28.png|WNET (Low Quality; 2017) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-44-38.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot 2017-02-24-16-05-41.jpg|WPSU (2017) C8682B1E-A28B-47CC-909B-AFA2C102EB66.png|KVPT (2018) Btb.jpg|WSRE (2018) Bowling Dot, Dee, and Del Goes Bowling. BD4E23CA-2D3D-4482-97D6-431C950F6E9D.png|PBS Hawaii (2017) P&P.png|WSRE (2018) Cereal Dot, Del, and Dee are eating cereal. IMG_7266.PNG|WYIN-DT (2015) 4DE28D2B-6D16-4744-A12D-D9D2234EF6D0.jpeg|KVCR (2015) FF642585-93CF-468B-817E-324F5D7AF5A5.jpeg|NJTV (2018) D993A6AF-AE77-444C-8C8C-35ABA4E33417.png|KVPT (2018) Wsre.png|WSRE (2018) 206E2A8B-5946-460B-9565-0D05513160A6.jpeg|OPT (2015) Couch Dot, Dee and Del run under a couch to get a die they lost while playing a board game. 2017-10-12 18.55.00.jpg IMG_7265.PNG|WYIN-DT1 (2014) 1B5B5C0B-59B4-4A8A-A700-151B8820BB87.png|KVCR (2016) Oddsquad.png|WSRE (2018) 7BF27C9D-B29F-401D-A1A0-5DAEDC4F9C93.jpeg|WKAR (2018) Egypt Dot, Dee, and Del explore an egyptian tomb with pharaoh hats and "walk like Egyptians" until they get thrown out of the tomb. They land in a nearby pond. Then, Del's pharaoh hat lands on his head. Screenshot_2017-03-12-23-50-57.png|Kentucky Educational Television (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-03-20.png|KLRU (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-06-07.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-08-50.png|WYIN (2014) 8015AF23-7DC3-47C6-9DEA-CF8E5C85A3B8.jpeg|NPT (2018) E2FE21D1-8153-4BDE-A3CB-F1E230E8AB58.png|KVCR (2015) E9214DAB-78AD-44C1-A0E9-96DF4112B2BA.png|KVPT (2018) Superwhy.png|WSRE (2018) 2D3614B4-96FF-487D-B34D-244C9C34E694.jpeg|GPB (2018) Flower Dot, Dee, and Del Waters a Flower and grew a Giant Size Flower That It Made Dot, Dee, and Del, Went up to the Clouds. C1AFD2C4-1ABA-4E88-B18F-A776E23D0E6F.png|WGBY (2017) 27377B0B-419F-4FEF-B8A8-AC6492E56E39.png|WYIN (2018) Lava Del jumps or rock plarforms in a volcano to get to Dee and Dot while they cook hot dogs. Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-57-41.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-58-21.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-14.png|WNET (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-19-51-16.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot_2016-10-23-13-47-10.png|WPSU (2016) Screenshot_2017-04-17-17-38-06.png|WUCF (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-11-15.png|WYIN (Low Quality; 2014) Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.30.33 PM.png|SDPB (2017) Lava.png|WSRE (2018) 004AD1F3-D1FB-4920-9D55-FB07E29DB332.jpeg|OPT (2015) Mini Golf Dot, Dee and Del Plays Mini Golf on the Whole Earth. A3AA9828-F90E-426B-BDFA-ACC869A2B975.png|WGBY (2018) Mrn .png|WSRE (2018) 8B905B33-505A-4963-9EFB-B685AA67FE24.png|WNPT (2018) Pearl Dot and Del are in a submarine. Suddenly, A clam opens with Dee in it, who is holding a pearl. Dee swims out from where she was before Dot and Del laugh. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-55-19.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-03-13-16-28-57-1.png|WPSU (2017) 3F54CFDC-A52B-4F0A-B2CC-339ED9BB967D.jpeg|NJTV (2018) Wsre2.png|WSRE (2018) Pipeline Del turns on a Pipe that’s full of water to make a flower grow and the water splashes on Dot. 385BB6B4-2AA7-4BE2-A23B-8F5B2F4CFCFF.png|WGBY (2013) D97E1F79-930A-4B42-9B87-5DB2C421422F.png|WGBY (2017) 4C366DA6-A1AD-4A31-8FFA-E399B08E459F.jpeg|KVCR (2016) 2028F811-C994-4CD8-A88A-6DF31ED73DF0.png|KCPT (2018) DD0802DD-EB15-4365-90A9-2E9A4728F44F.jpeg|OPT (2015) 90F4EBF0-7613-4447-9C60-FC96FA006FF8.png|OPB (2017) image.jpeg|WSRE (2018) Race Car Dot, Del, and Dee Race Don’t The Hill and The Race Car Breaks. 068C6DDC-D02B-4669-B4E3-2468724DF06C.png|MPT (2018) 6A8684A7-A334-4881-B2B3-83631A68D64E.png|GPB (2018) 17CCFB9F-4A58-47CE-927D-0DE29E68FB31.jpeg|KOCE (2015) E7C87B6D-8410-43F2-A7E9-68EC9DDF67A0.jpeg|SDPB (2018) Rock Band Dot, Del, and Dee Play in a Rock Band. CE1BD8CA-7CF5-4D92-B87B-B63E41AA6FBD.jpeg|PBS Hawaii (2017) WSRERB.png|WSRE (2018) 452088D3-745B-4FD4-98EC-D43368C2BD3B.png|OPB (2018) 822AAD3C-7CEC-4508-8412-6358062105A2.png|WNPT (2018) 89761C60-91E0-4F72-922D-8B2FDF1D5CC7.png|WYIN (2018) Space Dee drives a spaceship fast enough to get Dot to stick to the ceiling. This is to get something for Del who then uses it for a space station. IMG_7264.PNG|Alabama Public Television (2017) Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 9.01.35 PM.png|WNET (2017) 7D040B84-F19D-4E6A-B3C6-B9FF3D7581ED.jpeg|NPT (2018) 19C3EE57-89F8-408F-8987-1F66F8C55ED5.jpeg|KVCR (2016) 2E881307-57F0-4523-9C90-67E6A5AB2EDC.jpeg|WGBY (2017) WSRE4.png|WSRE (2018) 92DC4929-D6E0-46BB-A70A-748A7DB1DFA3.jpeg|WMVS (2018) 092B6AAF-89C3-40A1-A3A1-C34409E6D0F9.png|WNPT (2018) Bus Dee and Del race for the bus to get to school. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.22.47 PM.png|PBS Hawaii (2017) D2D1EB8A-B829-4B22-AE36-C1347A2BBE93.png|WGTE (2017) Naturecat.png|WSRE (2018) F555BE29-4DE8-4D5D-9310-30555B8CFB05.png|WNPT (2018) 9CCD4036-8CDB-45FF-A5C8-EAD719EB61EA.png|WYIN (2018) Vending Machine Dot, Del and Dee succeed in going backwards on a vending machine. Screenshot 2016-11-04-15-58-01.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-59-01.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-20-15-15-36.png|Maryland Public Television (2017) Screenshot 2016-10-29-08-48-26.png|Prarie Public Television (2015) PBS Kids Vending Machine (WGBY Version).png|WGBY (2017) Screenshot_20180516-170050.jpg|WPSU (2018) 7AB8770B-4D11-45D5-AE93-A8DA4A724607.png|KVPT (2018) WSRE p3.png|WSRE (2018) A5EF4EBB-CBD4-4015-B1A8-ACD5E1D630F8.jpeg|SDPB (2016) Water Balloons Dee and Del throw water balloons at each other. In the end, Dot drenches them with balloons. Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-58-39.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-57-09.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-04-20.png|WNET (2017) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-25-12.png|WOSU (2013) Screenshot_2017-03-20-15-28-50.png|WPSU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-59.png|WTVS (2015) Tcithkaat.png|WSRE (2018) 181E7FF4-5438-43CA-84BA-F409E0A1BBD3.jpeg|SDPB (2018) Water Slide Dee, Del, and Dot Slide inside a spout of water. 387B7EEF-94C4-4458-9964-CA405C39D10E.png|PBS Hawaii (2017) S&B.png|WSRE (2018) 5C68C3AD-E530-4A2C-869B-5544E3C74CF4.png|GPB (2018) 0D010FF0-8B20-40F8-B02E-F782F7C8BE6D.png|WNPT (2018) Secondary Bumpers Jungle Dot, Dee, and Del jump around on vines in a jungle. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-47-26.png|WFWA (2015) 1B75AA19-E079-4880-A124-41E37F979914.png|WVIZ (2017) 0912DFC3-9991-4497-93F2-E00074D48936.jpeg|WGBY (2017) 0D98F1DE-8966-4854-8BA6-7584CC8A3C50.png|WKAR (rare variant, 2018, low quality) D1B3AA22-F530-433F-85BD-9079CBE6C200.png|KCOS (2018) 6D70C056-1B6A-4253-8B91-269726CF5123.png|KLVX (2017) A56534BC-9E04-4181-9634-B02EDF0295AA.png|WNPT (2018) Kite Dee is flying a kite when Del presses a button. Suddenly, the kite gets rocket blasters and flies away with Dee. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-46-51.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-46-04.png|KET (Low Quality; 2013) Screenshot 2017-03-03-18-24-37.png|WOSU (Low Quality; 2013) vlcsnap-2018-03-21-18h33m31s274.png|WKAR (2018) B8F8C39B-D45B-40D4-BE02-2C10BE51C717.png|WGBY (2018) DCA95B65-5775-45EF-A285-1CB7AE3DCDBD.jpeg|KOCE (2018) 100291D1-FBB4-42E6-9A55-A6255E80FC6C.png|KLVX (2017) BB1056E8-C0C7-480B-B594-7AF9A52D371C.jpeg|NHPBS (2018) 7B1CCD7E-171C-428B-8ED4-3323AA784197.png|WNPT (2018) Playground Construction Dot, Del, and Dee build a playground in the middle of the desert. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-55-43.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-22-27.png|WOSU (2014) vlcsnap-2018-03-24-08h48m18s028.png|WKAR (2018) 7164BAC4-25EF-4CFC-BC18-141A1AF7D58D.png|OPB (2017) 430902C9-B275-4C7C-890C-0098B9A976AB.jpeg|WMHT (2018) FFE75D10-3405-47B3-90D1-EE484E4C1132.png|KLVX (2017) Sledding Del and Dee sled in the beach and fly into the sand. The sand piles on top of Dot. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-50-16.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-04-15-14-39.png|WGBH (Low Quality; 2015) vlcsnap-2018-03-24-08h49m22s787.png|WKAR (2018) C2EA6F6B-28EC-4273-9FC8-0609ABEDBDC1.jpeg|WNPT (2018) 485E930F-F503-4BF3-AF97-4CB75B221D38.png|New Hampshire PBS (2018) 5B5A0489-AA5E-4D25-86DC-16B410A1FD4C.png|OPB (2017) D18C7135-0D03-4B37-85E0-B67D0186EB00.png|WMHT (2018) 5ADE9A73-798B-4588-95A6-84325795C464.png|KLVX (2017) Surfing Del and Dee surf on one surfboard. Screenshot 2017-02-26-12-48-11.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-04-13-36-34.png|WGBH (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-45-41.png|WOSU (2017) 0.jpg|WTTW (2014) vlcsnap-2018-03-24-10h36m31s946.png|WKAR (2018) Scenery Bumpers Garden A bunny eating is seen by a garden. Then, a worm takes away all of the plants and seeds. AC3D8ADE-2425-40BC-A568-4A4536CA38B2.png|WKAR (2018) D6FD65A4-9AF4-4AEB-8999-996910A77666.jpeg|WGBY (2018) 7CD6EB78-70BE-457D-A78A-64C907149F43.jpeg|WNED (2018) 02779E14-2FF3-4D29-85D5-501B2F265BB4.jpeg|WMVS (2018) 0B640B41-796C-439E-B6E2-1BD70349DED6.png|WNPT (2018) Busy City A city with cars is seen. Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-20-36.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-17-59.png|KTWU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-35-26.png|WFWA (2014) Busy_City_(WGBH_2_Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) E448E9EA-B725-4743-9FFF-CD43F586FB21.png|WTTW (2017) 76EEB7A8-99DD-4FEA-AEC9-EE421C7A6712.png|CPTV (2018) DCE8FBA1-057C-4AC1-BA91-81173B396688.jpeg|KOCE (2014) Camping A tent and campfire is seen. Screenshot_2017-02-25-13-58-24.png|KLRU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-41-46.png|KPBS (2015) PBS Kids Camping (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) PBS Kids Camping Menu (Vegas).jpg|Vegas PBS (2018) vlcsnap-2018-03-25-18h48m00s476.png|WKAR (2018) 001DF3F0-9194-46CA-B18C-62750FD280F7.jpeg|WGBY (2017) 61C10FF8-81AB-4C6D-8AE0-944EC6F2A46F.jpeg|WNED (2018) 04BA55EA-18F8-4712-9006-2EB1C19288AB.png|WMVS (2018) 0FEC92B0-276D-457E-A44F-0E6377FDEF25.jpeg|WTTW Local Funding (2017) A2B5FBBE-6AE4-44A5-B2D1-F8AAD0398356.png|OPB (2017) C7B31CFE-A3E4-4D50-B0DA-4ABF72A0C7A6.png|WNPT (2018) Plane A Plane Flying in the Sky. 5B0B999A-76C0-42CD-AF78-6BC5288C6D4E.png|New Hampshire PBS (2018) 14F97BFE-8D3A-40AA-97A0-E02A51DC91A4.png|WPSU-DT4 (2017) 2FBFA219-57CC-4905-BED2-C03D54648BC0.png|WNPT (2018) Icebergs Many icebergs are seen. A few of them have penguins. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.15.00 PM.png|WFWA (2015) PBS Kids Iceburgs (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) B63267AA-8F84-458A-A871-012E37CBC703.png|WUCF (2018) F211A323-9633-4571-96ED-191779060C89.png|WNPT (2018) Outside of the City Many pigeons sit on a bench outside of the city. The full version has squirrels get to the bench. Screenshot 2017-03-18-11-54-47.png|WNET (2016) PBS Kids Park (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) 6A1DFBC3-A867-4ABB-AC98-2B28BCC5D4E3.jpeg|WKAR (2018) 594D5B28-5BFB-4246-928B-A0F2BA46E193.jpeg|WNED (2018) DCC93BDC-EC80-4DB0-8E68-D6BA6002ECA8.png|WUCF (2017) AAAF8541-AD7F-479B-A6B0-BF06B2B74856.png|WITF (2018) 3EDBA0E9-72E5-404C-A978-F49EC4B67F11.png|WTTW (2017) 9BBB346B-0761-4D45-9368-0D3F448B2D0C.png|OPB (2017) C551BFD0-D499-4770-A32D-96C9CAE8DC01.jpeg|WHYY (2017) DE8F8475-A80B-41E2-85C6-AC98F83CF96C.png|SDPB (2018) E0ADFB13-B801-4083-9331-4CE78ABDB645.png|CPTV (2018) 310F63E5-9367-4561-9FFC-6C3526F429D6.png|WNPT (2018) Plateau A plateau is seen. There are cars driving on the road next to it. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-42-22.png|KPBS (2015) Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 9.17.28 PM.png|KQED Kids (2017)|link=KQEd Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 9.31.55 AM.png|WMHT (2017) PBS_Kids_Canyon_(WGBH_2_Version_with_Orange_Background).jpeg|WGBH (2016) PBS Kids Canyon (WGBX 44 Version with Purple Background).jpg|WGBX (August 23, 2013) PBS Kids Canyon (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) 96C13D87-3867-40D2-8201-968EF80060D7.png|WFWA (2014) Ss.jpeg|WSRE (2018) Super low quality Safari A third perspective view of a wild landscape is seen. Suddenly, a vehicle drives by. Safari (WGBH 2 Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) Screenshot_2016-08-29-21-51-59.png|WVIZ (2013) PBS Kids Station ID - Safari (2018 WNPT-DT1).png|WNPT (Red Verison, 2018) 29A1839A-C2BC-4C05-BFDD-6E01678D26D2.jpeg|WKAR (2018) Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 8.29.56 PM.png|Rocky Mountain PBS (2018; Low Quality) EFDEB0E5-1D47-4455-9FF2-1ABFC1CDD0F1.jpeg|WNED (2018) B72E616F-0C38-4DD3-A71E-D8F7603B2943.png|New Hampshire PBS (2018) 03C43D73-5E32-4593-8988-78C69B29A1B6.jpeg|OPT (2015) BB571AEC-95D3-4805-8B54-32C2AD08E8D4.png|CPTV (2014) B6D9D97C-BB82-4FD5-B1F9-D5DBFDE7B5F7.png|WNPT (2018) Train A train ride with Dinosaurs with an empty caboose which sometimes can be the station’s logo. 4B3C0146-4D9D-4BC4-8D57-869EEC43A32E.png|WKNO (2018) BBD67556-32A9-4676-8427-038206C0DD96.png|WFSU (2018) A4B150F8-4D9A-486B-9C54-E55427EB9A4B.png|CPTV Kids (2017) Dogs Dogs dig for a Bone. A8B8F585-C448-4B1D-A892-CC2A7D3A8555.png|MPT (2018) E2366E13-24BA-4527-A406-811E7829BDE7.png|WNET-DT2 (2017) 8B1DF02A-9023-407D-84DE-693385859F05.jpeg|WGBY (2017) 5E138EA5-5B4D-4692-B98B-8EBE50367726.png|WVIA (2018) 647AB002-6AA5-45ED-9C37-95E7309B205C.jpeg|WTIF (2018) CE4C136F-9BE2-44BC-AA57-D5FDFC60D27F.png|OPB (2017) B16A0D92-23D7-4771-8527-29E451DFDA9F.png|WNPT (2018) Underwater A view under an ocean is seen. We see a ship fall and then it breaks in half. We also see a treasure chest open and close and a few fishes swimming by. WFWADT2stationID2017.png|WFWA-DT2 (2017) Under_the_Sea_(WGBH_2_Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) vlcsnap-2018-03-23-21h06m29s338.png|WKAR (2018) 563D803F-5FF6-4ECA-A1D2-0ED6109E26F8.jpeg|WNED (2018) 50235393-1F8A-41F5-B9F8-283588EE8DC4.png|WMVS (2018) EC40EDC4-1C36-4465-A405-F8B6B16A46A0.png|GPB (2018) B36E6147-7514-4AF3-9913-83163E7CF40D.jpeg|OPT (2015) A702BC97-B75B-4A94-8693-14DC6A8DD324.jpeg|WETA (2016) E074D8C3-CD5F-4758-A89A-0FA93E1AD560.png|OPB (2018) 2732E1A1-A76D-457C-A0CE-F32250820E2A.png|WNPT (2018) Winter A view of a cabin, reindeer and some pine trees with snow is shown. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.18.24 PM.png|WNED (2016) 2390026B-6266-49A7-8458-9B3F105547D6.png|WLVP Background Bumpers Blue Bumpers A Blue background with half doze, straight line with colorful shapes IMG_7261.PNG|WFWA DT2 (2014) IMG_7263.PNG|KOCE; PBS SoCal (May 1st, 2017) 34912ED0-21C1-4856-BB5B-D6AD2AAE6EC3.png|WTTW (2017; Low Quality) 75C30AE9-24C1-4795-8FEB-9F5430549E15.png|WTTW Kids (2018) 868D1C1B-9FE1-4FCD-BB6B-4031305BD605.png|KCTS (2018) BA064205-64E4-43C4-9AAD-EAF0ACBC54C9.jpeg|WHYY (2017) Teal Background A Teal background with half doze, straight line with some little shapes. IMG_7262.PNG|Alabama Public Television (2017) A997AC48-F5CB-4591-9066-F6A6054C633E.jpeg|WKAR (2018) 6C9D36A2-711E-4A9A-BB16-9C1FB62E3154.jpeg|WTTW (2018) A878A6DC-93AB-47C8-824F-3305BEE5ED12.png|WTTW Kids (2018) Yellow Background A Yellow background with half doze, straight line with some little shapes. PBS Kids Background Bumper - Yellow (2017 WFYI-TV).png|WFYI (2017) AAA20D9E-0A4E-4750-ADDF-79E9334BAFFB.png|WTTW (2017) Purple Background 3DBCF6BA-3A22-4834-AFC9-19CCBA39629E.jpeg|KCTS (2018) Red Background A Red Background with a Blue Doze, and Lines with Shapes in it. F02217A1-0AF8-40C7-9B17-AE544ACF65A4.jpeg|hop on pop (1) E3785726-20F3-4CDE-A9AC-BED0C4AE1827.jpeg|hop on pop (2) CD95C83C-C25C-4A63-8D68-E99511E860AA.jpeg|hop on pop (3) 437C32BC-E72A-46F4-9B94-D1B259DB9EDC.jpeg|hop on pop (3) A4DD7573-DB00-4ADE-A8BA-4DFAFB8B542E.jpeg|hop on pop (5) BABD58AE-897D-402A-B949-9ECB5D367C34.jpeg|hop on pop (6) DFF2D6B6-34AC-419B-A40F-F396BF04B6FB.jpeg|hop on pop (7) 06495C83-2E50-4C19-B841-A9CE420B07BD.jpeg|hop on pop (8) 127B5C2F-0708-48D3-9D51-EC8BF323F144.jpeg|hop on pop (9) 384DFCD2-0088-4A40-B25F-DC3BD25A2DEA.jpeg|hop on pop (10) 2C95E4A6-7468-456C-B0A6-35E6093DCFD6.jpeg|hop on pop (11) 6E63460D-8919-4C64-8B46-CBD9DF74D8A5.jpeg|hop on pop (12) B892EAC9-EFA9-494B-9E35-7F74B07F92EC.jpeg|hop on pop (13) 40E02EC5-DD23-49A9-9470-B9E50C563280.jpeg|hop on pop (14) 1BFF38AC-E57D-4507-B967-1AA8CD75CD8C.jpeg|hop on pop (15) 04A68CB1-66C8-4F6E-99F2-57CC7406953D.jpeg|hop on pop (16 1182F7B1-0611-4C0C-B3D0-F148EE262D01.jpeg|hop on pop (17) 114AF723-9E4F-462B-AC6C-148D50D66DA1.jpeg|hop on pop (18) DA3BB3FB-0020-4EC8-B3BA-4A658EA2CB27.jpeg|hop on pop (19) 027B6C9F-39B8-43E4-8C7F-003D24F4D89B.jpeg|hop on pop (20) 0EFA7826-72F5-4084-BC3E-3B57C1CC894A.jpeg|hop on pop (21) 46246BEA-3B1E-4932-9BC3-985525E2A499.jpeg|hop on pop (14) 1EBE51D3-B040-4171-9D7E-BFE852A518D2.jpeg|hop on pop (23) 272F18B4-A080-4E65-AACD-4189F7A9CF1A.jpeg|hop on pop (24) 0F66BA4B-9E40-474D-9AD7-8F59BE867B81.jpeg|hop on pop (25) C268A140-AAE4-4457-834C-62391A6BCB86.jpeg|hop on pop (26) 0BFE66FE-E13B-4094-937E-D3FE242F18E4.jpeg|hop on pop (27) C22F568C-E87C-4006-9B0C-BD969DECB46F.jpeg|hop on pop (28) D168529D-9DFC-4008-9A39-E435B43FAD99.jpeg|hop on pop (29) D5B85212-F54D-4DA9-8B85-6A5AD498FE46.jpeg|hop on pop (30) 05FF0E42-231A-4CAF-833D-ECE461D1348E.jpeg|hop on pop (31) B4EC22B3-580D-40D1-A47F-07CC5A46C93E.jpeg|hop on pop (32) 17224CB1-C6B1-421F-8898-DCBB67963A71.jpeg|hop on pop (33) 8C4B96D7-BD32-467D-977B-FBCCDF61F3D6.jpeg|hop on pop (34) E219A078-AAF0-4282-9E31-EBF0F4E4248F.jpeg|hop on pop (35) 052E0739-DFCB-4C91-A235-8A3EA047EA27.jpeg|hop on pop (36) E4D7B3D9-DA44-43C2-A86B-4C2498162B72.jpeg|hop on pop (37) A16D3B67-C6DF-44E8-90CB-258812C36A59.jpeg|hop on pop (38) 2158AAA1-D57A-4F0E-B9E5-1DDB21F399EE.jpeg|hop on pop (39) EF824B11-7BFF-44C8-A42B-F047EDB93806.jpeg|hop on pop (40) 99F7FE2E-364C-4545-9FFC-CA32D2C12F92.jpeg|hop on pop (41) 9F2801F8-FBF6-4213-B55E-6E18E1479599.jpeg|hop on pop (42) A93769EB-1673-418F-BCF4-B10F94F4BCCA.jpeg|hop on pop (43) 0D6A6B68-9751-49B0-B643-54EB36DAB198.jpeg|hop on pop (44) 14A7E535-E173-4F09-A586-ECFE3C28C05C.jpeg|hop on pop (45) 052C61A0-0674-4C1F-B761-99A24994DA2C.jpeg|hop on pop (46) 813CF2E4-AD00-4730-9F87-26BD735A7C96.jpeg|hop on pop (47) E1D30EE1-4D77-4D1D-92A3-9E6EAEE22A09.jpeg|hop on pop (48) 389EDFE2-1B2D-4CA8-B531-0DB56B31629A.jpeg|hop on pop (49) 1FB35CCE-5189-4A8B-9E76-9812FC845811.jpeg|hop on pop (50) 1348D4B9-0D2A-4C65-B1D0-935AD3F6B9D8.jpeg|hop on pop (51) 2976E757-3480-43CF-A430-7089BC593F79.jpeg|hop on pop (46) 0109E149-4D46-41F2-810C-0F7A47E0BE24.jpeg|hop on pop (53) 706AF5FC-DD4A-4435-895B-F767ECE4B7DB.jpeg|hop on pop (54) D29A9F41-DA84-4BB5-968C-824507C61353.jpeg|hop on pop (55) 0FFEBD71-5C3D-4C78-A02F-EB01F62683E4.jpeg 898BD1BA-F718-4765-BA27-EBB0A5D50C32.jpeg|hop on pop (56) 7D464C86-4507-4830-9501-39E9FB55257B.jpeg|hop on pop (58) 1E1A93FB-4A1D-4E1A-9E6F-BAD9161FEC80.jpeg|hop on pop (59) 87F3223C-EB08-4909-965D-6BD59EFDA9C8.jpeg|hop on pop (60) 95F271D7-7EEC-4AB5-98AA-E458EBD92D4A.jpeg|hop on pop (61) 90EEA0FE-287A-4F29-8053-51B7A21E4BB3.jpeg|hop on pop (62) BD44BAEC-B512-445D-B577-11B184A57460.jpeg|hop on pop (63) 140D483A-E980-4CE3-A4F6-D96456C78E32.jpeg|hop on pop (64) B3FD5D7C-B906-4E15-9740-96D053344476.jpeg|hop on pop (65) 53EEBEAC-C889-4A9C-863D-D25EC402E7C2.jpeg|hop on pop (66) 07874CD1-0C5A-4C70-831A-94E754682CF1.jpeg|hop on pop (67) 65D616D9-6A24-4E5F-B82C-71C0AD018B14.jpeg|hop on pop (68) CD908551-ABF5-4B92-AA1C-67678A26729F.jpeg|hop on pop (69) FC5EFB5F-9323-4EC3-9EDA-2BB69705649E.jpeg|hop on pop (70) F3C5A1E5-A714-44B0-BDA5-47E92ECE12B3.jpeg|hop on pop (71) 9D72A3D2-D54F-4D27-9FB8-F098076166B7.jpeg|hop on pop (73) B8FD426A-11AB-4ED8-87E3-17DD193D294F.jpeg|hop on pop (73) 406D7A79-E36D-4CD5-B54D-A77689EA140A.jpeg|hop on pop (44) 57FA0E3A-560C-47FF-A873-0A362946E4E0.jpeg|hop on pop (75) 6376778F-2B87-4BA6-AA60-D48349AAC835.jpeg|hop on pop (76) 13384F66-1E1F-4E1E-8C2A-7A32DE9387EC.jpeg|hop on pop (77) 742D56B2-F706-47E2-A14A-6D2867A09549.jpeg|hop on pop (78) Category:Interstitial stuff